spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rattler Gators
Rattler was the longest serving dominate female of the Gators Pack. She was also the most productive female in the group as she reared the most litters to adulthood. Wild Loner Rattler was first seen as a wild female traveling with her sister Ros near the Gators. They had origionally been trailing the Deathnotes and Isis B packs but, after being almost caught and killed by the Isis B, they left the group to follow another group. Rattler and her sister soon came to the borders of the young Gators Pack. Gators As the group was still new, they had not established clear borders so the two sisters wandered into their range and eventually found the land owners one afternoon. The dominate female was Rachel, who was pregnant at the time, and her parnter Tuff, who was the dominate male who was wearing the group's radio collar. The group consisted of eight males and three females, two of which were yearlings. The two sisters went down the Gator's burrow that night and emerged with them the next morning. The males were curious of the new females, who did not make themselves obvious, as well as the females, but they were not alarmed. Eventually, dominate female Rachel approached them and they both submitted to the dominate female. However, one week after the sisters joined the Gators, Rachel aggressivly hip-slammed Ros, who retaliated and they fought. Despite being heavily pregnant, Rachel won dominance over Ros and moved on to find Rattler. The pregnant dominate female was aggressive and tempermental and when she came across Rattler, who was hunting intently, she tried to steal her fresh caught prey. Rattler fought back, like her sister had done, and eventually deposed Rachel. Rattler then teamed up with Ros and they both viciously attacked the former dominate female. This kind of behavior went on for two days before Rattler brutally attacked Rachel, asserting herself as the dominate female finally. Rachel aborted her litter afterwards. Ros, as usuall, joined in and they beat her viciously. Rattler tore open deep wounds above Rachel's eyes and on her tail and flank. Finally, they evicted her at the end of the beating and Rachel did not emerge from the bolt-hole where she had taken shelter and hidden from the Gators, who were all war-dancing their former dominate female. After Rachel was evicted, Rattler settled down and the tense atmosphere relaxed. She hip-slammed her sister and Rachel's yearling daughters, but there was no more vicious attacks. Three days after Rachel was Last Seen, dominate male Tuff attacked his brother Dirtclaw, who was returning home from roving, and the pair fought viciously. Eventually, Dirtclaw won dominance over Tuff and bullied him for several days before he left the group with a roving coalition. Tuff dissapeared shortly after. Dirtclaw, like Tuff, was given a radio collar as well as Ratter getting her own collar. However, in November, she broke her collar during a group encounter with their smaller rivals, the Storms. Rattler did not get another one. In December, Rattler gave birth to her first known litter of kits. They all survived. Afterwards, she and Dirtclaw produced sucessfull litters as well as Ros producing a litter. Most of the kits survived to become adult group members. Rattler maintained her status throughout 2009 but the group was still small, despite her sucessful breeding attempts. The males in the group were often away, roving at other groups and only Dirtclaw enevitably remained in the group. At the end of the year, Rattler was pregnant and this time she became aggressive towards the other group members. She first evicted her pregnant sister, Ros, as well as Rachel's daughters Floozie and Grik. She also attacked her own young daughters but did not evict them. Rattler finally gave birth in January 2010 and all the evicted females managed to return to the group. Even Ros, who was still pregnant, was able to rejoin the Gators. In February, Ros gave birth to her second litter. However, the pups were killed by their rivals, the Storms, before they could be named or ID-chipped. Rattler was pregnant again in early March and gave birth in April. However, six days after she gave birth to her litter, all the adult males, minus dominate male Dirtclaw, left the Gators to rove. Rattler was left with all yearling males and females, minus her sister and Rachel's two daughters, who were both evicted. Two days after the males left, Rattler was killed by an eagle while foraging. Her son, Monster in the Blinds, died from a snake bite the same day. Shortly after Rattler died, Dirtclaw left with the remaining males to rove after a group split and dissapeared. The Gators dwindled to only a small handful of females, the oldest being Ros, who was radio collared. The remaining females were tracked for a while but eventually they were lost and Ros became the last known Gators meerkat. Rattler's Litters Rattler was the most sucessful dominate female of the Gators and mothered the most litters born in the group. December 12, 2008: Gadgar, 08GTK015, and Paul, fathered by either Tuff or Dirtclaw. March 12, 2009: Louise and Mala Manager, fathered by Dirtclaw. June 6, 2009: Zip, Nip, Kipper and Kringer, fathered by Dirtclaw. January 23, 2010: Serpant in the Shadows, Monster in the Blinds and Dweller under the Sink, fatherd by Dirtclaw. April 6, 2010: Under Kat, Big Rat and Busy Bat, fathered by Dirtclaw. Category:Dominate Females Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Gators Individuals